MAD
by Mepsi
Summary: "[...] he moved his blond strands away from his face, looking at the thin syringe between his shaky grasp. He could feel the needle's tip pushing agains his wrist's skin, willing to penetrate his flesh, and found himself enjoying the torture of the wait. It was wrong, so very wrong. He grinned. What a bad boy he was." WARNING: ANGST (drug abuse, mental diseases, and a lot more)


!**WARNING**!

This story contains mature themes such as alcohol, drugs, heavy language, homophobia, incest, underage sex and child abuse.

If you are not comfortable with one or more of these themes please don't further read!

_Hallo! So first of all WELCOME to this crazy project we are attempting to do! We are mepsichan, or simply mepsi :) This is a fan fiction! A vocaloid fan fiction! But you can read it even if you don't have a clue what vocaloids are. It's extremely original. Without further ado, start reading_

_team mepsi_

_© Copyrights on story line to mepsichan, and on character of the fic to who invented vocaloids _

* * *

><p>The sun entered shyly from the windows of the white, simple room. They were opened, letting the breeze come in. Theplainfurniture seemed to match with the blank walls, filled only by some shelves full of old books. Eight chairs were in its middle, facing each other to form a circle, and they were occupied by quite peculiar people. The strangers looked at each other, some with curiosity and others with perplexity, but they all seemed to pay a close attention to the spinning chair in the middle, which was the only one that remained empty.<p>

"Why is she taking so long?!" a brunette tapped her foot violently, as if she wanted to kill the floor underneath her. Her brown eyes glared at the only possible entrance with impatience. Her right hand played nervously with her red shirt, which opened at the height of her prosperous chest. Her sandals, which resembled the shirt by their colour, were hidden by her long jeans. Her real age was distorted by the bright lipstick that she had chosen, and her eyes looked tired because of the great quantity of mascara.

She hissed. "Fuck. I'm tired of this shit. If she doesn't come in at this right moment I'm leaving."

As she said that, a young women entered the room in a rush. Her long white clinical robe swished around, contrasting with her short black hair, which were the same colour as her bright eyes. She smiled kindly at the eight people, adjusting her thick glasses.

"Hello everyone," she sat in the chair in the middle, spinning around a little "I'm very happy to see that everyone's here. Now, I suppose that you all know why we are in this room. We want to talk, we want to free ourselves from our problems with people who can understand us." she flipped some pages of her heavy folder, which seemed to contain information about the group of people around her. "Everyone here has something to say, after all."

The eight stayed silent, and the young psychologist knew that they were confirming that idea in their minds. In fact, some of them had decided to look somewhere else, too afraid that their facial expression could betray them and reveal the others their sense of unease. Others had however decided to stare at her with a challenging glare. Lola could feel their hatred and she was more than sure that they would have killed her if they had the chance to.

_Well, at least the class seemed interesting this time._

She smiled kindly, changing the subject quickly. "I want to start this session with something quite simple. Why don't you tell us something about who you are? Feel free to say everything you want, we are ready to listen to you."

Again, the eight stayed silent.

She sighed. It was not like she could say that she didn't expect this. The major part of them had surely been forced to come to this session, she highly doubted that they would open themselves to the rest of the class.

"Okay then, I'll choose someone to start with."

She looked around, trying to find a suitable patient to start the session. It had to be someone simple and resolute, with not a lot of problems about talking about its worries. It had to be an easy one. Her eyes fell on an elegant teenage girl wearing a blue school uniform. Her long hair had been died in a soft, light shade of pink which seemed to fit perfectly with her blue sapphires. She looked way older than she was, probably because of her serious expression and her mature beauty. The girl quickly noticed that she was being studied and turned her head towards the boy who was sitting next to her. Lola couldn't hold back the thought that he looked pretty weird: it was quite unusual to see a boy with long purple hair. He looked way older than the pink haired girl next to him. Her attention was caught again by the girl, who seemed now to stare back at her with a blank expression. Lola smiled. This girl was_ used_ to this.

"Can you please start?"

The girl moved her long hair. "I'm Luka Megurine, I am seventeen years old and I frequent the Saint Christopher Institute. I live nearby and I like playing the piano." Luka moved her hand, wrapping it around the boy's next to her. She smiled, looking like she was not afraid of what she was about to say. "I am here because I fell in love with the best man in the world, Gakupo."

Lola looked at her with curiosity. It was quite clear that this girl was aware of the reason why she was there, but it seemed like it didn't bother her that much. She was already a mature young lady, so for her there was no problem if her boyfriend was about thirty. Probably in her mind all that had happened between her and Gakupo was perfectly normal. Lola remembered when she read about their case a couple of days before; apparently the two had met in a pub and had fallen for each other ever since. Even if the girl didn't seem to have any problem with staying with an older man, her parents didn't think the same as her and they tried anything in their power to separate the two lovers. But everything seemed useless: Gakupo did not fear the idea of being called a pedophile and he had found a way to escape a heavy sentence from the judge.

_Then this was their punishment_, the only way that could have saved Gakupo from jail would have been declaring that he had mental issues. Taking these sessions was part of a specific program made to "cure" him. She had to say that she was impressed: it was the first time that she actually encountered the perfect couple, the one which would have last forever, no matter what happened. She felt kind of sad for them, understanding that what they felt was genuine. But the law was the law, and what they were doing was immoral.

The black eyes of the doctor stopped on him, trying to understand him better. She had to say that he looked… interesting. Ignoring the purple hair, he was a really handsome man.

"Do you think that this is why you two are here today?"

It was a stupid question, but she was curios to see how she would have answered.

"Please doctor," the sapphire blue orbs of the girl looked at her directly in the eyes, with a calm that made Lola's blood freeze. She_ definitely_ didn't want to be here. "I know why I'm here. Gakupo is 28 right now and I'm 17. Our love is immoral, illegal and yada yada, yada. Honestly, if she is going to repeat what everyone else told me then I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Luka…" Gakupo spoke up quietly while squeezing her hand tightly, making the girl blush. "you know why we are doing this... And anyway you'll be 18 in a couple of months and we will be gone soon."

The girl smiled, putting her head on his shoulder, and Gakupo kissed the top of her head. Lola coughed, catching the two lovers attention.

"Soon you'll be 18, that's true. But until then you are here with me, whether you like it or not. I have no intention of telling you that you shouldn't be together. It would be useless, wouldn't it? What I'll do is trying to help you building a sane and respectful relationship and what I will try to teach you will last for a lifetime, so you may want to listen to what I have to say. I am offering you the key of happiness." She adjusted her glasses. "We will ban kisses and all sort of excessive attachment from this class. One more and you will have to sit away from each other."

The couple looked at her. They detested her now, but she was only doing her job and soon they would have thanked her. And in any case, they had to learn that you can't really show that you are in a relationship with a minor to everyone, they needed to be more careful if they didn't want to get in even more trouble. Now the two had to stay a little by themselves, maybe talking about what she had just told them. Yes, she was done with them for today.

"Now, who is next?"

Her black eyes observed the tiny figure who sat next to Gakupo. She had long, aquamarine hair which was gathered in two adorable pigtails. Her eyes were the same as her hair, and Lola couldn't stop herself to stare at them. They were swollen, as if she had just stopped crying, and surrounded by dark shadows which contrasted with her doll-like skin. The girl looked to be around fourteen, and her clothes seemed to agree with this fact. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a simple green sweater on top. The teenager didn't even look at her; she seemed to be staring at the ground nervously, as if she was trying to avoid the eye-contact with the doctor. It was then that Lola remembered.

_Hers was a difficult case_.

The girl recently had a car accident that had sent her to the hospital for a couple of months. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who had been injured: her mum had been in critical conditions until a couple of days before and her dearest friend, someone called Ia, had lost her life because of the crash. The paramedics said that she was awake when they rescued her. This meant that the girl had seen her best friend die in front of her, with nothing that she could do about it. That was the worst thing that could ever happen to a human being.

Lola cleared her voice. "You are Miku Hatsune, right?"

Miku looked at her for a second and then returned to stare at whatever she was staring before. Lola decided to take that as a yes.

"You all have to be patient with Miku." She looked at the other seven people in the room. "She doesn't talk. It's not like she can't, she just doesn't feel like it. Be nice and give her all the time she needs, okay?"

It was not the time for her to talk to them, not yet at least. She turned to the next person, leaving Miku by herself. Lola's eyes stared at the peculiar light green hair that matched the colour of the eyes of the young girl who was her next patient. Her hairstyle was unusual, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it: the hair was shorter and got longer while it got closer to the girl's face, and the green colour was simply perfect for her milky skin. She was wearing an adorable orange skirt, which barely covered the upper part of her legs, and a dark green t-shirt with a small neckline which made her thin and prosperous figure stand out. Also she was strangely wearing a pair of white boots, quite peculiar as it was still warm outside. The colors were hard to match, but they looked really good altogether, showing how the girl had paid a close attention while choosing them. The doctor stared at her neck, noticing a pair of aviator glasses hanging from it. It was a bizarre accessory and Lola wondered how she managed to miss it; it was evident and it seemed like the girl had put that there for the others to see it. Could it be that it had an important meaning to her?

"Uh... " the girl put her hands on her skirt, as if she was suddenly trying to make it longer.

Lola decided to say something about it, trying to put the girl at her ease asking about something out of topic.

"Don't worry, it's not that short, I think that it's cute." the girl seemed to disagree with that idea, biting her lip in a nervous way. "You don't like it?"

"If it were for me I would have never wore it. It's-" the green eyes of the girl turned to her feet, while her once pale cheeks were slowly starting to warm up. "it's too short."

Lola blinked, confused. Did someone force her to wear it? This made her directly suppose that the girl was abused in some kind of way or that she had a particular reason to wear such a short skirt. The young psychologist couldn't find a clear answer to those questions; she didn't have enough information about the patient yet and for some weird reason she couldn't bring herself to remember this girl's case.

"Please," the girl spoke quietly, holding her glasses tightly. She hid her head between her shoulders, closing her eyes, making it seem like she was talking to herself. "I don't want to stay here anymore. Please, please, can someone else come out? I don't wanna do this."

The doctor gulped, her memory slowly putting the pieces together. This girl was Gumi, the patient with the multiple personality disorder._ Another difficult case_, Lola thought. The girl had stayed in therapy for three years, but none of Lola's coworkers had seemed to find out why she had this disorder. She lived in a nice family and, despite her extreme shyness, the girl had a normal childhood. Usually the personalities were a shield produced by the original personality to protect itself, so it was weird to find something so extreme in Gumi's case. The doctor decided to act quickly, stopping the personality to call for another one. A violent one could have came out and she would have felt awful if she had to sedate the girl on her first session. Also it wouldn't really have helped the other patients to gain confidence with her, as they would have put themselves in Gumi's position and would consider her as a monster.

She wore her best smile. "Oh please, don't go away," She hoped that her voice was sweet and honest enough for the teenager to believe her. "I want to talk with you."

At those words, the girl raised her head a little, looking now at the doctor.

"You… you want to talk with me?"

_So she was interested, uh?_

"Of course! I have so many questions for you! But you can answer only the ones that you want, I don't want to force you on anything."

Gumi seemed to relax a little at those words.

"So what is your name?" Lola asked, staring at the green eyes of the girl. Every change of emotion in them was very important, she had to be careful.

"My name is Rose." she said almost in a whisper.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Rose. May I ask you what your other name is?"

"As "her"? She is Gumi, and I am Rose." the green haired replied, looking down. The doctor could tell that she didn't like talking about her original personality, it made her feel uncomfortable or out place. Yes, she probably knew that she wasn't supposed to exist and she didn't like this concept. After all, who would have liked it?

"I like your name. I mean Rose" the doctor said, trying to cheer her up a little bit. It was important that she had some allies between the personalities. "Who gave it to you?"

The girl stayed quiet, thinking about what she wanted to say. Lola supposed that she was considering if it was better to lie or not. In any case, she already knew the answer: it was the original personality who had created the others, so it was usually the one who had also chosen their names.

"...Gumi." she said in a tiny voice.

"Oh, really?" God, she was a good actress. She wondered why she chose this job instead. "When did this happen?"

This time Rose didn't wait to reply. It was a good sign, it meant that she trusted her. "When she was small, I think…" she gulped, trying to control her anxiety. Lola felt sympathy for how shy she was. "We used to play all together."

""Used to'? Why, you don't do it anymore?" Lola crossed her legs, completely focused on her patient.

"I…" the girl squeezed the aviator glasses that she was holding. "The others… they hate her."

The psychiatrist took slowly out her pen to record the interesting details that the girl was giving her. "Oh, why?"

"She doesn't want us. She wants us to leave her alone forever."

Lola nodded. "They shouldn't do like this. It's not going to solve anything. And in any case, wouldn't you do the same as her?"

"I… I think that I wouldn't be able to do it." she bit her lip. "She was so brave. I didn't tell the others, but I admired her. Sometimes… sometimes I wish I was her."

The woman blinked, reflecting on those words with amazement; never in her life she had heard something so deep and innocent coming from a personality. Lola cursed mentally, blaming herself for what she was doing. A good doctor should never emotionally get involved with a patient, she knew that, but now she started to feel sorry for the poor personality. She didn't look anymore as a mental disease, something that shouldn't even exist, but she seemed a normal person. Her black eyes stared at her, while her mind was violently trying to make her heart stay silent. If she cared too much then she wouldn't have been able to actually cure Gumi.

_She would have felt like a murder._

Lola decided to interrupt her conversation with Rose for the moment. She could not let this go too far, she needed time to think by herself and understand the situation. She was being influenced by Rose, it wasn't professional to keep having the session with her. At the same time cutting their conversation would have been extremely impolite and it could have given some wrong hints to the personality.

In that moment, she heard a _click_.

Her head turned instinctively towards the source of the sound, while the smell of tobacco crowded her nostrils. Lola's eyes were immediately captured by the figure who was the source of the scent. A blonde teenage-looking boy was sitting next to Gumi, holding a cigarette between his skinny fingers. His eyes were of a shade between the lightest green and the deepest blue that she had ever seen, which made his jeans shirt and his red t-shirt look colourless. He was wearing a pair of jeans that seemed way too tight to be for a man and a pair of red vans. His head turned around to meet her gaze, making his accurately styled hair move. Lola swore that she could see a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. He looked at her, inhaling the poisonous gas and putting the lighter in his jean's pocket. He didn't look like he cared about the fact that he was smoking in a closed room, with people that could have protested around him. Even the fact that everyone's stares where on him didn't seem to bother him, he actually looked like he was enjoying it.

_This is an interesting one._

Lola looked at Rose, giving her a displeased look. "I am afraid that we will have to continue this conversation later, Rose. Please forgive me."

The doctor turned towards the boy, happy to have found an excuse to finish her conversation with Rose. "Could you please put that out?"

The guy stared at her for what seemed an eternity to the woman. She didn't repeat the question, as she was more than sure that he had heard it perfectly, and she concentrated instead on figuring out who the boy was. She did not remember a blonde teenager in the list of the patients.

The boy inhaled the smoke slowly enough for her to notice it. "Why?"

Lola adjusted her glasses. "You can't smoke inside a building."

"Why?" he asked again. His eyes were looking straight at her. He was challenging her.

"Not everyone likes being around cigarettes."

"The windows are opened. Being inside or outside now doesn't make a lot of difference."

She raised an eyebrow. Was that arrogance?

"I actually think that it does."

"Oh please," he brought the cigarette to his lips, not letting any smoke to escape from them. "you breathe the same quantity of nicotine in any case. You are a doctor, you know that better than me."

"Sure, we are surrounded by poisonous gases, but the fire alarm could turn on and we don't want that to happen, right?"

"There isn't a smoke sensor in this room."

Oh, so he was an acute observer too.

"Would you have lighted a cigarette if there was one?" Lola grinned, deeply interested in how the teenager would have answered. She had to admit that he was clever, way more than she had expected at the start, but her instinct told her that there was something wrong in him. All of that cure spent in his appearance indicated that he wanted the glance to stop only on what was superficial and not on what was under it. He was hiding something, she was sure of it, but she couldn't tell what. That built-up personality was driving her off, confusing her and bringing her away from finding who really the boy was. She was practically playing his game, it was..._ frustrating_.

The blonde looked at her, his eyes changing tonality again. "Yes."

If he was lying then he should have considered taking the career of the actor. He surely had all that was necessary to become one. Lola took out her folder, skipping the pages quickly. He was controlling the conversation, she was not able to get the answers that she needed. If it kept going like that, then she would have ended the session without even knowing his name. She flipped page by page, but for some reason she couldn't find any sort of information about the teenager. It was in that moment that she noticed that she had only six papers. She looked up, scanning the room. How could she have eight patients if she only had six profiles?

She looked again at the blonde."Are you sure that you take the session with me?"

The guy raised his eyebrows, confused. "Dude, for once I did what they told me to do."

Lola decided to ignore the fact that she had been addressed with a masculine noun.

"Ummh..." a thin voice raised up. "I think that I can help you, m'am."

Sitting next to the arrogant boy there was a teenage girl. She was wearing an orange dress with a brown cardigan which seemed to fit her thin figure perfectly and that marchese with her boots. The young psychiatric looked at the adorable teen who had just spoke up, amazed by how much she looked like the other boy. They had the same beautiful eyes and the same blonde hair, and even their height was almost identical. Were they twins?

"We just arrived this morning, some other doctors told us to come to this session to start."

The woman stared at them. She hated when stuff like that happened, it made her feel unprepared. All of that was probably Al's fault; he had sent those two because he was too lazy to create their new profiles. She sighed, taking out a pen and a blank piece of paper.

"Well, what about starting by telling me your names?"

The blonde girl nodded. "I'm Rin Kagamine."

"I'm Len." the boy answered, not even looking at the doctor in the eyes. He was looking at the big clock which was hanging over the door, probably thinking that all of that was stupid.

"Are you twins? You look alike."

"Yeah," Rin said. "We are both 15."

"Oh, wow! It's the first time that I've seen two twins taking the same session, it's curious. May I ask you what your life is like?"

"Well, our life was pretty normal before mum and dad divorced." the girl continued. She knew that her brother wouldn't have answered, so she felt as if she was almost obliged to answer for him. "I stayed with dad and Len stayed with mum."

"That must have been awful." Divorces were already hard to take for normal brothers, she could just imagine how it could have been between twins, where the links between siblings were way stronger.

"It was. I couldn't stay with Len anymore." She looked at him, reaching for his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't take it away and held her hand back, still looking at something else. Lola smiled. After all he wasn't as careless as he wanted to look like.

"And it was then that I realized something important." the girl paused, looking now straight in the eyes of the young psychiatric. "I realized that I loved him more than how a sister and brother love each other. I want to spend my life with him. He is everything I have and everything I will ever need."

Lola quickly wrote down what she thought about the girl. She reminded her of Luka; not afraid of what she felt, sure of herself and honest. The woman was planning on avoiding questions for today, so that she could write down more about the first impression that she had of her two new patients, but she decided to do a little exception.

"And does Len love you in that way too?" Lola asked looking directly at the male twin. He answered with an eye roll.

"Of course he does!" Rin said in a shrill. It was obvious that she believed that he loved her more than the sibling relationship, but in fact he didn't. But then, why didn't he answer her question by himself? Was he afraid of hurting his sister's feelings? Lola noted it down. She felt satisfied with Rin for today. After all, she didn't have any intention of starting the real session now, she just wanted to have an idea about the girl. Luckily she had been really cooperative. She couldn't say the same for her brother, though. She didn't even know why he was there for. The doctor flipped the paper, portfolio opened.

"What are you here for Len? Beside, you know, loving your sister?"

The boy looked at her, turning his head a little. "Wanna guess?"

Lola bit her tongue nervously. He clearly wanted to play with her, but she didn't have the patience to let him do that. "I don't want to guess. I want you to answer me what you feel like telling me. And in any case, even if I guessed you wouldn't tell me if I am right or not, and therefore I find this pointless."

Len brought once again the cigarette to his lips. The doctor was amazed by how quickly he had finished it.

He grinned. "I have to put this out, right?". He put the thin object in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. He then started to take off his shirt, leaving only a short sleeved red t-shirt on.

Lola tried her best to not gasp at the sight of his arms: dozens and dozens of red, circular bruises were around his wrists, where his veins should have been. He took again the cigarette between his fingers, and he put it closer to his left arm. He raised his head, looking at the doctor. "I'm going to be a good child for once.". He pressed the hot cigarette against his skin, closing his eyes as if he was in ecstasy. His body tensed, his shoulders raising and his legs getting closer to each other.

_Self-harm and heroin_. Lola was speechless.

Len breathed deeply. "This is a new hobby of mine. I'm still getting used to it, but so far I like it."

The woman inhaled as much air as she could, calming herself down. _He was pissing her off_. It was all like a play where he had the main role. The hair, his whole outfit had been built up to trick her. She knew that heroin addict were famous for how bad and dirty they kept themselves, was it possible that he had dressed up only for this session? Or was it possible that he was the exception to the rule? In any case, she would have find out later on. He might have been clever, but he didn't know all the tricks that she could have used against someone like him.

"Len!" Rin yelled, her voice full of worry. "Why did you do that?! Stop it!"

The other twin looked at her, sighing but not giving her any answer. Was he afraid? Or did he really have nothing to say?

The doctor decided to keep her conversation with the boy going, not adding any comments about his 'hobbies'.

"Do you do any other sort of activity similar to these ones?" she added.

Len smiled, wearing his shirt again. "Yes. I like alcohol."

Lola had to say that it was surprising to find those addictions in such a young patient; usually the ones who had those problems were way older than him. That made her suppose that both twins were hiding something important from her, maybe something they were so ashamed of that they wouldn't say it. It wasn't possible that all of those problems were caused by only the separation of their parents, it was not enough.

"Well," she said. "I think that I am done for today with you two, am I not?"

"What?" Len asked in a sweet tone, obviously fake. "But we have so much to tell each other. For example," he put his hands together. God, he was really dramatic... or maybe he was high? Lola couldn't tell, she was too far away to confirm, but this would have explained his weird behaviour during their chat. "we don't even know your name." he said smirking slightly.

The woman smiled back at him, in a similar acted tone. "I was planning on introducing myself towards the end of this session, but if you all want I can do it now, there's no difference."

"Oh there's no way in hell that you are gonna do that!" a violent voice raised up, making the doctor jump. "I waited all this time, now it's his turn and then it's mine!"

Lola recognised that voice: wasn't she the one who had cursed at the fact that she was being late at the start of the session?

She looked at the brunette "You are right, I will wait my turn." she said. Her spinning chair directed to the boy just before the brunette girl. He had short cropped blue hair, unusual for a boy, but not as unusual as Gakupo's hair. His eyes were also dazzling dark blue. If it was not for the fact he still had quite a childish face, Lola would have thought he was attractive.

"You must be Kaito." she said, looking down at his skinny jeans and his dark blue sweater. She quickly noticed how stressed he was, tapping his foot nervously on the floor and sweating like there was no tomorrow. Geez, she haven't said anything terrifying_ yet._

"Hello…" he said almost whispering. Could it be possible that he had the same problem as Gumi? Was this his shy personality or something?

"You are the one that I didn't want to accept in this class..." she played a little with her hair, looking at the boy. He was too scared to talk, so she decided to do most of the job for him. After all, this was his very first session with a psychiatric. "and yet here you are, still believing that being bisexual is a mental issue."

"It's not like…" Kaito gulped. "It's not like it's a problem. It's just me. I'm a pervert."

"Just because your erotic fantasy is to be penetrated by a man and penetrate a woman at the same time?"

Kaito almost choked for the embarrassment. "What?!"

"Oh, come on." Lola laughed. "there's no need to be afraid of saying those things here. Sex is part of our life and we are all adults." She suddenly remembered about all the under-age people that had listened to her spicy joke. "Well, kind of."

Her attention focused on Len, who had just taken his phone out and was busy typing something on it.

His eyes raised from the tiny screen, looking at the doctor's. "Gotta check that double penetration stuff later, I have never seen one with a man in the middle."

"Oh my God!" Rin covered her mouth, probably ashamed for what her brother just said. "Len is very sorry for what he said!"

The blonde wrinkled his eyebrows, exhausted by how annoying his sister was. "Actually I'm not."

"He's just a boy," interrupted Gakupo between a laugh and another. "let him be."

"Did you… did you do that stuff too?" asked quietly Gumi, curled in a tiny ball to completely erase her presence.

At the silence of her partner, Luka decided to change the subject of the talk to help him to get out of the embarrassing situation. "Am I the only one who is completely disgusted by this conversation?"

Lola smirked; she was probably the most experienced one in the entire classroom, she didn't really have the right to say that.

"Are you telling me that you aren't used to this?" asked the boy, still typing on the smart-phone.

_Dammit, Len! Keep your thoughts in your head!_

The girl tensed, looking at him with an expression which stated something between murder and embarrassment. "Excuse me?"

The phone was finally put down, leaving the two pair of blue eyes free to face each other.

"If you are a virgin then I never touched drugs." said the blonde, smiling as he never did before.

Gakupo stood up, visibly irritated. "What did you just say, little brat?"

Okay, it was hilarious, but she had watched enough. The doctor cleared her voice loud enough for everyone to hear it, but Gakupo didn't seem to pay attention to her. Len had just touched his precious Luka, the person he had risked jail for, he couldn't really let an offence like that be. Lola had to state that he was right, but he couldn't really blame an arrogant guy who had been forced to come to psychiatric sessions for what he just said,

Gakupo stepped towards Len, who was now raising his eyebrows in a reveled expression.

"You two," the brunette spoke again, this time gritting her teeth. "I am going to fucking murder you if you don't stop it." She stared then at Gakupo, her eyes clearly showing how much she would have loved breaking his legs. "You, sit down and shut up. You and your silly girlfriend can fuck each other as much as you want, I don't give a shit about it. Just let me finish this session already, what do you say?"

Lola smiled._ What a fiery temper._

Strangely, those words seemed to affect the man, who went back angrily to his seat.

The doctor turned towards the lady, looking at her chocolate eyes. "And what's your name?"

The girl answered quickly. "Meiko."

"Well, thank you Meiko. Please, just let me say this before I leave the word to you: I don't want to see something like this ever again. For many of you this is your first session, but you have to raise your hand if you want to say something, just like in school. If you speak altogether I won't be able to understand what is happening." She turned again towards the brunette. "And now, please s-"

"Finally!" Meiko interrupted her. "I had to wait so much! Why did you leave me for last, uh? Do you have something against me?"

"Umh... what?" Lola asked her, confused.

"So first of all I was sent here for like the stupidest reason." She started again "I'm pretty sure that kicking a shop owner is not a valid reason for me to be here. Isn't there a rule that the customer is always right? And it's not like pointing a gun at my parents is a big deal! They made me angry!" Meiko kept going. Lola's eyes grew wider and wider. _What kind of girl was she?_ The black haired checked Meiko's file. In bold letter there was written: Danger, Intermittent Explosive Disorder. _Oh that's why_, Lola thought.

"So you have Intermittent Explosive Disorder, right?" Lola said cutting in as Meiko started to talk about how throwing tomatoes to strangers was totally normal and, she didn't understand why she got in trouble for that.

"That's what the doctor called it before I broke their file board on their head and they passed out. Honestly, such a wimp, that doctor" she said huffing, then she noticed the worried look on Lola's face. "Don't worry, he is fine right now."

The doctor tried her best to hide her worry: who had had the brilliant idea of sending this kind of patient to a group therapy session? These people couldn't usually stand the others and got really violent for the stupidest reasons, becoming extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Well, she could not send her away now, so she had to find a way to contain her anger. Who knows, maybe her case was not as bad as she had thought. Sure, she seemed nevrotic for how much she talked and she had already threatened the others a couple of times, but she did not seem to have any bad feeling towards her for the moment. Lola decided to bring her on her same side, so that she could trust her more.

"I know, some people are just unbearable." she said in an annoyed expression. Damn, she looked like Len right now. "Some people should just go home and learn the basics of life."

The eyes of the brunette widened in agreement. "I know, right? For example, do we have to talk about those idiots at the supermarket who keep skipping the line? How do they expect the others to not punch them? They are so fucking annoying!"

Lola nodded. "I know how you feel… But you know," she closed her eyes in a relaxed expression. "I don't really like to get in trouble because of them, so I let them be."

Meiko raised one eyebrow. "How do you do that? Every time that I see one I just can't hold back."

"Well, I just think that I would be more stupid than them if I got in trouble for punishing them, don't you think? It's not like I can waste my time on what the others do wrong."

The woman seemed to reflect on those words, looking somewhere else. She had actually analyzed what the doctor had just said, which was quite rare between the Intermittent Explosive Disorder patients. She was really judicious, Lola was genuinely surprised by this.

Again, the attention of the doctor was forced towards someone else who had decided to stand up. The doctor looked at Len, who was now pointing at the wristwatch that he obviously didn't have.

"It's time, doc." he put his hands in his pockets. "You don't mind if I leave, right?" he smirked, looking afterwards at his sister as if he was trying to tell her something with their twins telepathy.

Lola sighed, putting away her glasses. _Did he really think that it would have been so easy?_

"Len, who told you that you can go away?"

The blonde crossed his arms. "The session is over."

"Yes, yes it is. But not for everyone." the black haired stopped, giving herself enough time to see his reaction. She proved a sick pleasure in seeing the teenager's face. "You see, some of you won't be able to leave this building for a very long time."

The woman closed her folder, facing then all the seven others with a huge smile. "My name is Lola. Try to remember that, okay? You may go and sit in the waiting room. If you will have to, you'll know your room location very soon."

She turned again towards the blonde heroin-addict.

_Who is laughing now? _


End file.
